LOLA
|illustrator = An unknown photographer #1 stock image |language = English |code = ZGV2Manufacturer's Code:ZGV2Crypton; reduced code |company = Zero-G Limited |affiliation = YAMAHA Corporation }} L'♀'LA is an English VOCALOID developed and distributed by Zero-G Limited, and was released in January 2004 for the first VOCALOID engine. She, along with LE♂N, were among the first voice banks to be commercially distributed.MIT Press Journals LOLA is advertised as a "virtual female soul vocalist modeled on a real professional singer"; her voice provider has never been revealed, but was described officially as "Black" and is a well established musician in Great Britain. Her provider has her origins, however, in the Caribbean.link Concept Etymology While it is unknown why Zero-G choose this name, "Lola" is a Spanish and English name and can be used for both boys and girls (the male version having a different meaning and origin entirely). As a female name, its origins is from the name "Dolores". The name "Lola" means "Sorrows".meaning of Lola's name Appearance LOLA's boxart was standard for her day and rival software package Cantor would later adopt the same boxart style, the boxart for both products are from a stock image. The photographer for LOLA's boxart is unknown, but the photograph is on various stock photo sites. An example of the original is here titled "Profile of woman with finger next to lips" x13037575. LOLA has since been taken as one of the few "Avatar-less" VOCALOIDs. Relations *LE♂N: a complementary voice bank with masculine vocals. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage Marketing LOLA and LEON received standard advertisement for their day. They were advertised on the internet and in electronic magazines. At the time, this was normal for software synthesizers and there was no VOCALOID fandom to aid with their development. They were aimed at professionals and therefore, had no fan input in mind. Their boxart was changed, along with the method of marketing them, some time after Zero-G announced their role in the development of VOCALOID and both were intended to be marketed as a pair.link via wayback machine For a period she, along with LEON and MIRIAM, were not for sale due to the lack of interest in synthesized voices. This lack of interest was owed to the sudden change in indie music trends. After increased interest began to occur in VOCALOID and demand was renewed, Zero-G began reselling LEON, LOLA, and MIRIAM from their own website via their virtual shop. According to a Zero-G interview in 2010, the three may also get a redesign in the future.Engloid Blog - Zero-G Interview: Dom Keefe Additional information Popularity An independent search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most VOCALOIDs had less then 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in 2011 between July 1st and December 15th. LOLA fell into that category.Survey results from NND }} Trivia *It was LOLA and LEON's appearance at the NAMM trade show that would later introduce rival VOCALOID studio PowerFX to the VOCALOID program.Engloid Blog - Zero-G Interview: Bil Bryant *LOLA, MIRIAM, and BIG AL were slated to be featured in the original soundtrack of freeware RPG "Ad Lucem". The project remains unfinished.Engloid Blog - Vocaloid music to be featured in RPG *LOLA users often recommend that it is best to set her gender factor at "56" for best results within her voice. *LOLA's voice provider is said to be heard in a demo, here. (Archived on October 27, 2005.) *The song, "Beloved Tomboyish Girl" was covered by LOLA and posted on Nico Nico Douga on March 3, 2004. This was the first VOCALOID song to be uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga. It was originally removed and then later re-added in 2007. * * Notable for... *First Female vocal ever released *One of the two first VOCALOIDs ever released *One of the first two VOCALOID voicebanks ever released *One of the two first English vocals ever released *One of the two first specialized vocals ever released *One of the two first Zero-G VOCALOIDs released *One of the first two avatar-less VOCALOIDs produced *First noted VOCALOID to be used in a film *Has the oldest VOCALOID related song on NND References External links